The inventive concept relates to a nonvolatile memory device and to a method of forming the same.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as volatile and nonvolatile memory devices. A nonvolatile memory device retains stored data even if the power supplied thereto is cut off Nonvolatile memory devices include Programmable ROMs (PROMs), Erasable PROMs (EPROMs), Electrically EPROMs (EEPROMs), and flash memory devices. EEPROMs are widely used in mobile Display Driver ICs (DDIs), for example.
A System On Chip (SOC) in which a logic device and a memory device are realized in one chip has recently been developed as a core component of digital technology. If a SOC has an EEPROM as a memory device, the logic device and EEPROM of the SOC are manufactured contemporaneously.